This is a story of
by Kazuha-sama
Summary: Erst eine schreckliche Klassenfahrt mit einer schrecklichen Unterkunft und dann ein schreckliches Unglück, dass zu Glück führt...


Hellsing

In the name of God impure souls of the living dead

Shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen.

Das Hotel, dass für die Klasse bestimmt war, war in einem verheerenden Zustand und das Personal sah erbärmlich aus. Herr Dullat ging voraus, um Bescheid zu sagen. Der Kerl am Schalter nickte nur und übergab die Schlüssel. Christina, Kazu, Daniel, Tonci, Sammy, Nico und Aliya standen abseits von den anderen und redeten leise. Die 17jährige Sammy und Nico waren neu in der Klasse. Nico war schon seit Jahren eine Freundin von Ali. Sammy und Ali kannten sich aus einem Chat.

„ Sehen ja nicht besonders freundlich aus...", murrte Chris leise, als sie das Personal betrachtete. „ Du kennst Dullat doch: Der nimmt nur das Billigste.", sagte Kazu melancholisch. Daniel lachte kurz auf: „ Aber im Wörtlichen."„ Ich mag diese Gesellschaft nicht. Die sehen ja aus wie Vampire.", knurrte Nico leise.

Tonci nickte: „ Da gebe ich dir recht."Daniel und Sammy lachten: „ Sogar Ali sieht gegen die menschlich aus."Nun lachten auch die anderen, nur Ali blieb stumm. Sie schien sich nicht an den anderen zu stören.

Daniel und Sammy hatten eigentlich recht. Ali sah selbst aus wie ein Vampir. Sie war totenbleich, hatte lange weißblonde Haare und rote Augen, weil sie sich zeitweilig von Vampirblut ernährte. Ihre Augen waren kalt. Vampire fürchteten sie teilweise, denn für diese war Ali gefährlich. Sie war mit einer 454 Casull und zwei Dreiklingen-Kataren bewaffnet. Dazu hatte sie auch noch ein Eisenseil bei sich, dass nicht als Waffe diente. Ali trug meistens einen schwarzen Overall, der im Licht leicht rötlich schimmerte. Sie fiel trotz ihrer Kleidung und Blässe nicht unter den anderen auf.

Die Schüler wurden nun auf ihre Zimmer gewiesen. Einer von dem Personal wies die Mädchen der Clique zu einem Zimmer: „ Bitteschön, die Damen. Ich hoffe, dass Sie sich bei uns wohl fühlen. Wenn Sie was brauchen, dann können Sie sich jederzeit bei mir melden."Er lächelte schmierig und verschwand. „ Oh ja... Ali, würdest du den Ghoul für uns erledigen ?", fragte Nico, als der düstere Mann verschwunden war, „ Ich will immerhin heute Nacht ruhig schlafen, ohne von dem angefallen zu werden."Ali sprach immer noch nicht. „ Hallo ! Erde an Ali ! Sag mal, willst du auf ewig schweigen ?", brüllte Nico nun. Ali schaute sie belustigt an: „ Wer wird denn heute Nacht schlafen ?"„ Alle außer du, du Vampir du...", sagte Chris gereizt. Ali lachte kurz. Ihr Lachen war kalt.

Es wurde langsam dunkel. Herr Dullat wollte noch mit der Klasse einen kleinen Ausflug durch die Straßen Londons machen. Die Schüler wurden bleich: „ Wollen sie uns den Vampiren zum Fraß vorwerfen ?"„ Es wird schon nichts passieren.", versicherte der ältere Lehrer nur. Ali war das nur recht. Sie liebte Nächte und sie wartete sehnlichst darauf, dass etwas passierte.

Als die Truppe losgegangen war, wurden sie bei einer dunklen Gasse von einem stöhnenden Geräusch verschreckt. Ali störte das nicht, denn sie wusste, dass das nur ein Streuner war.

Einige Straßen weiter wurde die Klasse getrennt, weil einige zu langsam waren und nicht mitkamen. Die Clique selbst war einiger dieser Schüler. „ Scheiße, wo sind wir jetzt ?", knurrte Tonci, „ Zum Glück haben wir Ali für den Notfall."Nico stöhnte: „ Da haben wir den Salat."„ Das ist mir aber jetzt auch egal. Ganz im Gegenteil.", Sammy grinste. Chris brüllte sie an: „ Du hast ja wohl ein Rad ab. Wenn wir jetzt von irgendwelchen Ghouls angefallen werden-"„ Das nicht passieren wird."„- dann haben wir ein Riesenproblem."

„ Wir haben Ali, Mädchen."Ali hörte gespannt zu und sagte belustigt: „ Und was ist, wenn Ali nicht helfen will ?"Tonci wurde blass und fiel vor ihr auf die Knie: „ Das kannst du uns nicht antun. Wir sind auf dich angewiesen:"Nun lachte sie laut auf: „ Ihr seid ja witzig. Lernt doch, euch selbst zu verteidigen. Was wäre, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin ?"

Nico fing nun an zu flennen: „ Hör bloß auf. Du machst mir ja Angst."

Sie gingen weiter. Und nach einiger Zeit wurden sie wirklich von Ghouls angegriffen. Ali lächelte nur. In Null Komma Nix hatte sie die feindlichen Vampire erledigt.

Tonci atmete erleichtert auf: „ Was wären wir nur ohne dich, Ali..." „ Das soll wohl Danke heißen....", murrte sie und ging weiter.

Die Clique fand den Weg nicht mehr zurück. Nico und Tonci jammerten nur und Sammy versuchte einen Stadtplan zu finden. Ali war gelassen. Sie kümmerte sich nicht um die Sorgen ihrer Freunde. Eine halbe Stunde später gelangen sie auf einem Parkplatz, worauf nur ein alter Unimog stand. Die Clique ging sofort dort hin und schaute sich das Fahrzeug an. Ali schnüffelte kurz. „ Weg hier...", sagte sie plötzlich. Die anderen drehten sich zu ihr um: „ Was...." „ WEG HIER, SOFORT !", rief sie und schubste ihre Freunde weg von dem Unimog, der plötzlich explodierte.

Die anderen konnten sich retten. Doch Ali flog mit in die Luft. „ Nein, Ali...", schrie Nico und wollte sofort zu der Stelle, wo der Unimog stand, doch plötzlich wurde sie von einem Mann festgehalten: „ Nicht, Mädchen, du bringst dich um."Es war ein Soldat der Gerris-Einheit, „ Ihr könnt nichts mehr tun. Am besten kommt ihr mit."Die Clique nickte nur traurig und folgten dem Soldat.

Das Unglück verbreitete sich in ganz London und alle waren ziemlich bedrückt. Die Clique war mittlerweile beim Hellsing Anwesen. Weil sie aber zu viele Informationen mitbekamen, wurden sie selbst Mitglieder. Tonci, Daniel und Kazu kamen in die Gerris-Einheit, Nico und Chris machten sich als Sekretäre nützlich und Sammy wurde als Ratgeberin für Lady Integra eingesetzt, was sie auch sehr gut machte.

Nach einigen Wochen ging durch London ein Ammenmärchen rund. Der Geist einer jungen Frau durchstreifte singend die Stadt.

Sammy, Chris, Nico und Kazu teilten sich ein Zimmer und Daniel und Tonci ebenfalls. Plötzlich wurde Tonci in der Nacht wach. Er hörte eine Stimme: „_... through the shadows I become a creature of the dark night... for to save your weak souls..._"Tonci schluckte. Er kannte den Text dieses Liedes. Es war das Lieblingslied von Ali gewesen. Nun bemerkte er einen Schatten. „ Wer ist da ?", fragte er zögernd, doch niemand antwortete.

Am nächsten Morgen berichtete er den anderen davon, doch die zeigten ihm nur den Vogel: „ Wirst du jetzt auch so abergläubisch wie die Londoner ?"Aber in der darauf folgenen Nacht bekamen das auch die anderen mit. „ Hier spukt's wirklich...", sagte Nico zitternd. Integra gesellte sich zu der Clique: „ Ich habe den Geist auch gesehen. Unfassbar, nicht ? Selbst Alucard bekommt das Wesen nicht zu fassen."„ Vielleicht ist das ja wirklich der Geist von... Ali...", murmelte Daniel leise und schaute auf den Boden. Integra fasste ihm an die Schulter: „ Und wenn das so wäre... würde sie nichts Böses von euch wollen. Geister, die vielleicht sogar böse sind, tun ihren besten Freunden nichts."

Die nächsten Tage waren anstrengend für die Clique. Tonci und Kazu wurden hart trainiert, Chris und Nico hatten viel zu tun und Sammy war überfordert.

Tonci musste nach einigen Stunden harten Trainings eine Pause machen. Keuchend saß er auf der Erde und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Plötzlich sprang eine Gestalt über die Mauer auf das Grundstück der Hellsings. Die Gestalt war klapprig und dünn. Tonci griff nach seiner Kalaschnikow: „ Wer sind Sie ? Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen."

„ Du schickst mich weg, Tonci... Nicht sehr nett, mein Freund... hust .", Das Gesicht war blutunterlaufen und der Körper war stark verwundet. Tonci musterte die Person.

Ihm klappte der Kiefer hinunter: „ A... Ali..."Sofort sprang er auf und stützte sie. Ali lebte.

Tonci brachte sie zu Integra, die sofort einen Arzt rief. Doch kurz bevor dieser eintraf, brach sie ohnmächtig zusammen.

Als Ali erwachte, lag sie in einem Krankenbett im Anwesen. Sie schaute sich um. Nico, Kazu, Sammy und Chris saßen an ihrem Bett. „ Du lebst...", Nico war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Ali lächelte schwach: „ Ich verrecke doch nicht wegen so einer Kleinigkeit. Unkraut vergeht nicht."Die Mädchen umarmten sie vorsichtig. Sie waren sehr erleichtert, dass er ihr einigermaßen gut ging.

Nachts bekam Ali Besuch von Alucard: „ Na, du kleines Gespenst."„ Sogar für dich bin ich ein Gespenst. Danke für die Blumen." „ Aber immer doch."„ Seit wann interessierst du dich für kleine Mädchen ?"„ Du bist doch kein kleines Mädchen. Du interessierst mich, weil du laut Aussage deiner Freunde sehr begabt bist in Sachen Vampire."„ Mag sein..."

„ Und so geheimnisvoll..."„ Worauf willst du hinaus, Alucard ?"

„ Das möchtest du wissen, nicht wahr ?"„ Oh, ja..."„ Wie es aussieht, musst du wohl hier bleiben."„ Kann ich mit leben."„ Und mich ertragen, weil wir als Partner zusammen arbeiten werden." „ Welch eine Ehre für mich."„ Tja, Kleines, das heißt, wir müssen uns erstmal richtig kennen lernen; uns aneinander gewöhnen."„ Sieht so aus..."„ Wenn du wieder gesund bist, dann werden wir zusammen trainieren, um vielleicht eine gute Taktik zu entwickeln. Oder wir arbeiten unabhängig von einander, außer, wenn wir uns gegenseitig brauchen."„ Das wird bei dir doch nicht der Fall sein, oder ?"„ Wer weiß... Übertreiben sollte ich auch nicht, auch wenn ich so stark bin." „ Ja dann... Hallo Partner.", Ali reichte ihm die Hand. Alucard lächelte und erwiderte den Händedruck.

Nach einigen Wochen ging es Ali wieder gut. Ihre Verletzungen waren gut verheilt und sie hatte wieder ihr Normalgewicht. Walter hatte in der Zwischenzeit ein Zimmer für sie gesucht, aber keins gefunden. „ Fräulein Aliya, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie müssten bei Alucard im Zimmer schlafen..."„ Da kann ich mit leben. Also wenn ihm das nichts ausmacht.", sagte Ali. Walter nickte: „ Ich werde die Couch für Sie bereit machen. Ich hoffe, das Ding ist noch im Stande, Sie zu halten. Sie müssen verstehen, die Couch ist über 20 Jahre alt."Ali lächelte nur.

Später hockte sie bei ihren Freunden. „ Wo schläfst du denn jetzt überhaupt ?", fragte Sammy. „ Ich würde nicht empfehlen, da reinzuspazieren. Das könnte gefährlich für euch sein, weil ich dort ja nicht allein schlafe.", sagte Ali nur und lächelte fies. Kazu schaute sie an: „ Du schläfst doch nicht etwa mit Alucard ?"„ Doch."Tonci, der das alles in den falschen Hals bekam, war geschockt: „ Habt ihr schon mal was von verhüten gehört ? Du könntest schwanger sein." Alles lachte: „ Du verstehst auch alles falsch... sie schläft in einem Zimmer mit ihm. Denkst du etwa, Alucard würde Sex mit ihr haben ? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht."„ Wer weiß..." „ Dann würde sie aber ziemlich mit blauen Flecken übersät sein.", sagte Kazu nur. Nun prustete auch Tonci los: „ Der arme Alucard. Wenn wir dem heute Nacht begegnen, dann wird er uns den Hals umdrehen."Plötzlich wurde es dunkel. „ Ich schlafe doch nicht mit Minderjährigen, außer sie wollen es so.", Alucard erschien aus dem Nebel. Kazu maulte nur: „ Du kennst Tonci doch, der bekommt alles in den falschen Hals."„ Die Idee war aber nicht schlecht.", Alucard grinste fies, „ Also, Ali, wenn das Sofa dich nicht halten sollte und du kein Platz findest zum Schlafen, dann mach dich schon mal bereit."Die anderen erblassten. Ali grinste nur schelmisch: „ Oh, werden wir jetzt kleine Mädchen vergewaltigen, oder was, Alucard ?"„ Bei dir wird das nicht so schlimm sein, Aliya.", er zwinkerte ihr zu, „ Du lässt das bestimmt gerne zu, wenn ich das tue." „Oh, ja. Ich freu mich schon auf dich."Die anderen erblassten noch mehr. „ Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa....", quiekte Daniel. „ Aber natürlich, Daniel. Was hast du denn gedacht ?", antwortete Alucard und grinste wieder. Ali lachte nun auch laut auf. Die anderen konnten das gar nicht verstehen.

Abends ging sie zu Bett. Das Sofa knirschte ziemlich und unbequem war es auch. Doch das machte ihr kaum etwas aus. Mitten in der Nacht krachte es. Das Sofa war zusammen gebrochen und es stellte sich heraus, dass es von innen begann zu schimmeln und Viecher wie kleine Marden waren dort. Ali verdrehte die Augen. Der Sarg ging auf. Alucard schaute sie an: „ Willst'e zu mir in den Sarg. Ich beiße nicht."„ Ich weiß... hm...  
Ok.", sagte sie nur müde und legte sich neben ihn. Er schloss den Sarg wieder. „ Seit wann schläfst du nachts ?"„ Wenn ich müde bin, kommt das auch schon mal vor."„ Ach so. Gute Nacht, Aluci..."„ Alucard immer noch, junge Dame."„ Aluci, Aluci..."„ Ich beiß dich gleich in den Hals."„ Ja, ja..... ey, hör auf. Das kitzelt."Alucard griff ihr an die Rippen. „ Gute Nacht, Aliya."„ Ich hasse diesen Namen, Aluci." „ Ich nenne dich jetzt nur noch Aliya, wenn du mich Aluci nennst." „ Ja, is' gut. Schlaf gut. Ich hoffe, du hast keine wilden Träume."„ Damit musst du rechnen."„ Dachte ich's mir doch..."„ Nacht, Kurze."

„ Nacht, Aluci..."„ Grummel ..."„ Kicher ..."

Ali verschlief noch fast den halben Tag. Irgendwann Nachmittags wurde sie wach. Ganz desorientiert wie sie war, setzte sie sich auf und knallte mit dem Schädel gegen den Sargdeckel: „ Autsch..."Alucard wurde wach: „ Mann, bist du laut."„ Sorry, war Absicht."„ Weiß ich doch..."„ Wo ist der Schalter zum Deckelhochfahren ?"„ Bei mir."

„ Ich brauch den vielleicht und will dir nicht ausversehen sonst wohin packen."„ Warum denn nicht ? Das wäre ja mal dann ein Abenteuer für mich grins ..."„ Perverse Sau."

„ Danke für die Blumen."Alucard legte den Schalter zu ihr und fuhr den Deckel hoch. Ali setzte sich auf und streckte sich: „ Danke, Aluci-Schätzchen."Sie kniff ihm sanft in die Wange. Er grummelte nur leise und schlief bald wieder ein.

Tonci kam ihr im Flur entgegen: „ Sag mal, was hat denn heute Nacht so gekracht bei euch im Zimmer ?"„ Die Couch."„ Und wo hast du dann geschlafen ? Doch nicht etwa bei..."„ Doch. Ich habe bei Alucard geschlafen. Die Chouch schimmelte innerlich schon.

Da schlafe ich doch nicht mehr drauf."„ Nein, wir schlafen da lieber bei Alucard, nicht wahr ? Was habt ihr denn so getrieben ?" „ rotwerd Was sollen wir getrieben haben. Wir haben nur geschlafen..."„ Wie ? Miteinander ?"„ TONCI !"„ War nur ein Scherz..."

„ Ein gemeiner Scherz. Was ist den so schlimm daran als Mädchen mit einem Kerl in einem Bett zu schlafen ?"„ Ich sagte nur, dass ich einen Scherz gemacht habe. Du und Alucard... Ihr würdet sowieso nichts miteinander anfangen.", lachte er nur und schleppte Ali ins Esszimmer zu den anderen, „ Und wenn, dann wär's ein Wunder."

Kazu schaute kurz auf: „ Morgen Ali. Gut geschlafen ?"„ Ja, abgesehen von der Angst, gebissen zu werden.", antwortete Ali schelmisch. Die Clique lachte. Walter kam ins Zimmer: „ Ich hätte es mir denken können, dass die Couch nicht mehr hält. Es tut mir leid, Sie müssen wohl noch länger mit Alucard den Sarg teilen, Miss Aliya."Ali winkte ab:

„ Ist schon Ok. Ich muss nur für Alucard einen Maulkorb basteln." Integra, die auch am Tisch saß, fing nun an zu lachen: „ Es ist nicht wahr... Seitdem ich euch alle im Haus habe, gibt es hier viel mehr Stimmung."„ Ich hoffe ,wir nerven Sie nicht, Lady Integra.", sagte Chris höflich. „ Ihr nervt mich überhaupt nicht. Ich bin froh, dass ich euch jemals begegenen konnte. Ihr könnt ruhig du zu mir sagen."Ali stutzte: „ Du... aber das ist doch nicht passend."„ Ach das geht schon. Sagt ruhig du zu mir."„ Ok..."„ Und wieso braucht Alucard einen Maulkorb, Ali kicher ?"„ Naja...", sagte Ali, „ Ich hab lebe in ständiger Angst, dass er mich beißt. Nein. Scherz. Das sollte ein Witz sein. Aber vielleicht sollte er doch einen bekommen. Man kann ja nie wissen..."Nun lachte wieder der ganze Tisch.

Gegen Abend ging Ali wieder in den Keller. Alucard schlief immer noch. Sie klopfte gegen den Sarg. Nichts rührte sich. „ Hey, Aluci ! Aufwachen, sonst gibt's Ärger.", rief Ali laut. Immer noch kein Mucks. „ Das macht der doch mit Absicht...", murmelte sie und drehte sich kurz weg. In dem Moment wurde sie in den Sarg gerissen. „ ALUCARD, SPINNST DU ?", schrie sie. Alucard lächelte nur: „ Du hast es nicht anders verdient. Du kleines Biest, du..." Er umschlang sie und kitzelte sie durch. „ HILFEEE ! ICH WERDE MISSHANDELT.", schrie sie lachend, „ Alucard... Hör auf, bitte."Dieser lächelte nur fies:

„ Sollte ich ? Entspann dich, ich beiße dich nicht..."Alis Körper war steif. Alucard legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und leckte sie sanft am Hals. „ A... Alucard, was soll das ?", Ali war beunruhigt und schaute ihn an. Er lächelte: „ Ich tu dir doch nichts, also entspann dich endlich."Sanft küsste er sie auf den Hals und glitt mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch.

Ali wusste nicht darauf zu antworten. Alucard beobachtete ihre Reaktion: „ Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst wegen ein paar... Zärtlichkeiten, oder ?"„ Wieso..."„ Du bist einfach nur niedlich, kleine Aliya. Du bist ein Mädchen und das solltest du auch wissen, dass es auch Wesen gibt, die dich so sehen."Wiederum küsste er sie auf den Hals. Ali wurde es nun ziemlich unbehagen: „ Hör auf, Alucard... Bitte !"Alucard ließ von ihr ab. „ Schade.", sagte er nur, „ Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass ich dich mag."Er verschwand.

Ali kam blass zurück. „Was ist los mit dir ?", fragte Sammy sie. Ali schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sammy traute dem Braten aber nicht und fragte erneut: „ Du hast doch was..."

„ Alucard...", murmelte Ali leise und fasste sich an den Hals. Sammy schaute sie verwundert an: „ Er hat dich doch nicht etwa gebissen ?"„ Nein, das nicht..."„ Mädchen, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Was ist denn mit Alucard ?"„ Er hat mich geküsst... auf den Hals."Sammy blieb die Spucke weg: „ Er hat dich geküsst, ja ? Das ist nicht zu glauben. Hey, Nico, Chris... Holt mal Tonci, Daniel und Kazu."Die anderen Mädchen nickten. Später saß die Clique zusammen. Sammy erzählte den anderen, dass Alucard Ali geküsst hat. „ Wo denn ?", fragte Nico neugierig.

„ Soweit ich weiß, auf den Hals.", antwortete Sammy und schaute Ali an, „ Stimmt's ?"Ali nickte. „ Wie fühlte sich das an ?", fragte Nico erneut. Ali seufzte: „ Eigentlich nicht schlecht. Trotzdem war es.... seltsam."Daniel schüttelte den Kopf: „ Das ist nicht zu glauben. Unser Alucard ist verliebt, wenn ich mich nicht täusche."„ Du täuscht dich, Daniel. Aliya ist zwar total süß, aber lieben kenne ich nicht. Ich muss dich enttäuschen.", Alucard erschien aus dem Nichts. Kazu schaute ihn an: „ Das heißt, du bist nur total scharf auf sie, oder wie soll ich das verstehen ?"„ So kann man das natürlich auch nennen...", Alucard lächelte geheimnisvoll. Ali schaute nur zu Boden.

„ Na, Alucard, brichst du jetzt mal wieder die Herzen armer Mädchen ?", Integra erschien an der Tür und schaute Alucard schnippisch an. Dieser lächelte nur: „ Ach, Herrin, du weißt doch, dass ich nicht lieben kann. Ich bin zu kalt dafür."„ Ja, ja. Das weiß ich. Und trotzdem rettest du mein Leben und würdest sogar das von Ali retten, wenn es drauf an käme." „ Ja, das stimmt. Aber lieben... lach "„ Das war ja klar..."

Abends duschte Ali. Sie war sehr erschöpft, weil sie viel zu tun hatte. Das warme Wasser, dass über ihren Körper floss, war eine Wohltat für sie. Plötzlich fiel der Strom aus.

Alucard erschien: „ Das Netztwerk ist durchgeschmort. Ich hoffe, du kommst im Dunkeln klar."Er lächelte. Ali kam mit einem Handtuch umschlungen aus der Dusche. Sie schaute ihn an: „ Seit wann besuchst du Mädchen beim Duschen ?"„ Seitdem du hier bist, Kleines.", antwortete er und sah sie an. Er ging auf sie zu und betrachtete ihren Körper:

„ Du bist schön..."Vorsichtig fasste er sie an den Hals. Mit einem kleinen Messer schlitzte er ihr sanft die Pulsader offen. „ Was soll das...", mehr brachte sie nicht raus. Blut floss ihr über die Schulter. Alucard beugte sich darüber und leckte es zärtlich auf. Ali zitterte. Sie spürte Alucards Zunge an der Wunde. Ein Blutrinnsal floss ihr fast in den Ausschnitt. Er scheute nicht davor, es aufzunehmen. Sanft leckte es weg. „ Du schmeckst mir, Kleines.", flüsterte er und zog sie an sich, „ Aber richtig gut..."Ali zitterte immer mehr. Ihre Nerven hielten das nicht stand. Immernoch spürte sie Alucard. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen: „ Hör auf... bitte..."Alucard hörte auf und verheilte ihre Wunde. Sanft wischte er ihre Tränen weg und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „ Nicht weinen. Ich will dir nichts böses tun." Ali war sehr verängstigt. Alucard verließ das Bad. Schnell zog sie sich an und lief vom Anwesen weg.

Alucard beichtete dieses Szenario Integra. Diese wurde wütend: „ Sag mal, spinnst du ? Warum hast du das getan ? Ich weiß, was das bei euch Vampiren bedeutet, aber Ali ist ein Mensch und es ist klar, dass sie das missversteht..."„ Ich bereue es wirklich. Was soll ich tun ? Mir wird sie nicht mehr trauen..."„ SELBST SCHULD ! SIEH ZU, DASS DU SIE WIEDER FINDEST UND DICH ENTSCHULDIGST !"

Ali saß in einem trockengelegten Brunnen. Sie weinte nur. Nie hatte sie gedacht, dass Alucard ihr so nah kommen würde. Sie hatte noch nie so viel Angst. Es fing an zu regnen. Der Brunnen fühlte sich langsam. Doch das war ihr nun auch egal. Alucard erschien am Brunnen: „ Willst du dich ertränken, Aliya ?"Sie schaute zu ihm hinauf: „ Was willst du noch ? Lass mich in Ruhe... schnief " „ Es tut mir leid, Kleines...", er sprang zu ihr hinunter und zog sie aus dem Brunnen, „ Ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen." „ Wieso, Alucard ? Wieso hast du das getan ?", Ali schrie ihn an. Alucard sah ihr tief in die Augen: „ Wie soll ich dir die Biologie eines Vampires erklären ? Es scheint vielleicht nicht so, aber ich...."Er konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen, deshalb gab er ihr nur ein Buch:

„ Lies, dann wirst du verstehen. Es tut mir leid."Er verschwand. Ali schaute auf das Buch.

Sie blätterte es kurz durch. Dann kehrte sie zum Anwesen zurück. Integra lief ihr im Flur über den Weg: „ Hey, Ali..."Sie nahm sie kurz in den Arm. Ali lächelte schwach: „ Ist schon ok, danke..."Sie setzte sich in die Bibliothek und schaute im Inhaltsverzeichnis des Buches nach unter Blutsaugen ohne Biss.

_... Vampire trinken nicht nur menschliches Blut aus Nahrungsgründen, sondern auch aus Gründen, die nicht direkt einen Vampir charakterisieren. Wenn Vampire Interesse an einem Menschen zeigen, nähern sie sich freundlich und hilfsbereit. Ist der richtige Zeitpunkt da, schlitzen sie der/dem Angebetenden mit einem Messer die Halsader auf und nehmen sanft, ohne ihrem Opfer Schmerzen zu zufügen, das Blut auf. Das ist eine Art Liebeserklärung, die oft missverstanden wird...._

Ali war überrascht. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Alucard sie liebte. Schnell sprang sie auf. Sie musste sich bei ihm entschuldigen für ihr Verhalten.

Ali ging in den Keller. Alucard saß auf seinem Thron. Er schaute sie an: „ Verstehst du jetzt ?"Ali zitterte: „ Alucard... es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht... verzeih mir, bitte."Sie fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und weinte. Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf den Mund:

„ Ist schon gut, Kleines... Du bist nicht die Einzige, die auf eine solche Liebeserklärung so reagiert."Sanft zog er sie an sich und küsste sie wieder. Ali lächelte schwach: „ Danke... Alucard."Sie umarmte ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen bei ihm, wie nie in ihrem Leben.

Nach einigen Tagen gab es wieder einen gefährlichen Einsatz. Alucard und Ali machten sich auf den Weg zum Trafalgar Square. Einige Ghouls waren dort und machten wieder einmal nur Mist. Alucard besiegte diese mit Leichtigkeit. Aber das war nicht das Ende. Ein Vampir erschien aus einer dunklen Gasse. Er hatte weiße Haare und rote Augen. Ali stutzte, denn er sah Alucard verdammt ähnlich.

„ Hallo kleiner Bruder.", seine Stimme war kalt, „ Schön dich mal wieder zu sehen nach vielen Jahren."Alucard schaute den Vampir böse funkelnd an: „ Ich hätte nicht mit dir gerechnet... Arot, Tiger der Finsternis."„ Ach, lass meinen Titel weg... So sehen wir uns also wieder. Und ich werde mein Versprechen halten, Bruderherz."Ali schaute abwechsend von Alucard zu Arot: „ Wie soll ich das verstehen ?"Alucard schaute immer- noch zu seinem Bruder, sagte aber: „ Wir haben uns nie verstanden, Ali..."Sie war erstaunt, dass er sie bei ihrem Spitznamen nannte. „ Er hatte mir nach dem Tod unserer Mutter gedroht, mir eines Tages das zu nehmen, was ich am meisten liebe."Ali verstand das nicht wirklich, trotzdem nickte sie nur. Arot lächelte kalt: „ Und das werde ich auch tun. Ich habe dich lange beobachtet, Alucard, daher weiß ich, was du begehrst."Er schaute Ali an und lächelte. „ Wirklich niedlich, die Kleine. Ich weiß, dass du sie liebst, Bruder."Arot schien fast wahnsinnig zu sein, denn er war so scharf darauf, Alucard die Hölle auf Erden zu machen. Alucard zog Ali an sich: „ Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du sie nicht in die Finger kriegst, denn sie gehört nur mir."Ali wurde es nun schwindelig. Sie wusste, dass Alucard in manchen Dingen sehr besitzanzeigend war. Aber in ihrem Fall machte sie das sehr nervös.

Arot ging auf die beiden zu. Seine Energie war nicht zu spüren. Auch Alucard schien Angst um seine Flamme zu haben. Ali bekam nun irgendwie Angst. Sie klammerte sich an Alucard. Arot lachte: „ Das nützt euch nicht im geringsten. Gebt lieber auf, sonst könnte das ein wenig schmerzhaft werden."Ali spürte seine eiskalte Aura nun. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. „ Alucard, ich habe Angst...", flüsterte sie. Dieser zog sie nur fester an sich:

„ Er wird dich nicht kriegen. Und wenn es mein Leben kosten sollte..." Plötzlich bekam Alucard heftige Schmerzen. Zitternd ging er in die Knie. Ali wünschte, dass sie ihm irgendwie helfen konnte, doch vergeblich. Sie konnte nichts für ihn tun. Arot stand auf einmal hinter ihr: „ Jetzt ist es zu spät für euch..." Er lachte kalt. Nun packte er Ali und zerrte sie mit sich. Ali schrie: „ Nein... lass mich in Ruhe... Alucard, bitte hilf mir... Alucard..."Alucard stand auf. Er zitterte vor Schmerz. Nichts konnte er tun für seine Aliya. „ Vergib mir, Kleines. Ich werde dich daraus holen... Irgendwie.", sagte er laut.

Mittlerweile verschwand Arot mit seiner Geisel im Nichts.

Er brachte sie in einen alten Kriegsbunker. Dort kettete er sie an die Wand. Seine Ghouls standen um ihn herum und schaute sie mit hungrigen Augen an. Arot rief nur: „ Ihr lasst die Pfoten von ihr. Nur ich darf sie berühren. Damit das klar ist. Wenn jemand sich nicht an diesen Befehl hält, wird einen schmerzhaften Tod erleiden." Die Ghouls verschwanden. Ali schaute zu Boden. Arot lächelte und hob ihr Kinn an: „ Du bist wirklich süß, kleine Aliya. Da kann ich meinen Bruder ja irgendwie verstehen, wenn er dich liebt."Ali zitterte ein wenig: „ Wieso machst du das ? Was kann ich dafür ?"„ Eigentlich nichts, aber Rache ist eben süß..."Er küsste sie kurz auf den Mund. Ali widerte das an, aber wehren konnte sie sich nicht. Wiederum fragte sie: „ Wieso hasst du Alucard so ?

Was hat er dir getan ?"Arots Miene verfinsterte sich: „ Wir hatten keine sehr glückliche Kindheit. Unser Vater war im Krieg gefallen und unsere Mutter krank. Ich pflegte sie immer. Alucard war damals noch zu jung...", er ballte seine Fäuste und zitterte vor Wut.

Dann sprach er weiter: „ Er sollte dann nur den Haushalt erledigen, was er dann auch tat. Das war nicht sehr viel, aber egal... Meine Eltern wollten mich nicht. Ich war kein Wunschkind. Und so wurde ich auch behandelt. Ich war so froh, als mein Vater starb, das zeigte ich jedoch nicht. Meine Mutter war damals hochschwanger und gebar Alucard. Er war das Wunschkind meiner Eltern. Er wurde von ihnen geliebt. Er bekam alles, musste nicht viel tun. Aber ich... ich war verhasst. Meine Mutter schickte mich putzen, einkaufen... Ich musste alles tun, damit sie und mein vier Jahre jüngerer Bruder zufrieden waren. Wenn ich nur einen kleinern Fehler machte, wurde ich verprügelt mit einem Gürtel. Wenn Alucard was falsch machte, meinte meine Mutter nur:' Das kann mal passieren, nicht weinen.' Er wurde dann nur in den Arm genommen. Ich sollte ihm dann etwas besorgen, dass ihn wieder aufmuntern sollte... Als wir älter waren, wurde Mutter immer kränker. Wir waren zu arm, um einen Arzt zu rufen. Ich pflegte sie liebevoll. Als Dank bekam ich meistens nur Ärger von ihr. Sie strafte mich dann wieder mit dem Gürtel...", Arot hielt Ali den Arm hin, wo eine klaffe Narbe sich schlängelte, „ Siehst du das ? So wurde ich behandelt und er nicht. Deshalb hasse ich Alucard. Ich hasse ihn...

Er soll dafür büßen, was er mir angetan hat..."Ali schluckte: „ Aber er kann doch nichts für seine Mutter..."„ Schweig, Kleine !"Ali schwieg, dann schaute sie ihn mitleidig an:

„ Du tust mir leid. Ich wusste das nicht..."Arot schaute sie finster an: „ Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht. Ich brauche dein Leben, um Alucard zu kränken."er verließ den Raum und warf die Tür laut ins Schloss.

Die Clique war geschockt, als Alucard ihnen von der Entführung Aliyas berichtete. Integra, die auch bei den anderen saß, sagte: „ Dein Bruder muss ein sehr starker Vampir sein..."„ Ja, stark in Sachen Rachezüge...", knurrte Alucard. Nico brach in Tränen aus: „ Was wird er mit ihr anstellen ? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen.."Tonci nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Alucard nickte: „ Ich mir auch, Nico."

Ali hing nun seit einigen Tagen an der Wand. Sie war hungrig und fühlte sich total schlecht. Arot war seit seiner Geschichte nicht mehr zu ihr gekommen. Nun näherte sich ein Ghoul. Er schaute sie mit hungrigen Augen an: „ Blut..."Langsam ging er auf sie zu und fasste sie grob an den Arm. Ali konnte sich nicht wehren, als er sie beißen wollte.

Plötzlich wurde der Ghoul getötet. Arot stand in der Tür. Er hatte seinen Ghoul mit telekinetischen Kräften getötet und war immernoch sehr wütend. Er ging zu ihr und sagte nur: „ Selbst sie können nicht von dir ablassen... Du bist zu schön." Vorsichtig strich er durch das Gesicht. Ali schaute ihn kurz an. Sie konnte kaum die Augen aufhalten, so erschöpft war sie. „ Bitte, gib mir was zu Essen...", flehte sie ihn an. Arot lächelte: „ Du bist so süß, wenn es dir schlecht geht. Ich werde dir was holen. Damit musst du aber dann auskommen für den Rest der Woche."Ali nickte nur.

Nach einigen Stunden kam er wieder. Er schien bei einem Fastfoodrestaurant etwas geholt zu haben. Er kettete sie ab und setzte sie auf einen Tisch. Ali konnte nicht einmal stehen. Dann drückte er ihr das Essen in die Hand. Sie aß langsam und vorsichtig. Arot sah ihr dabei zu. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, sagte er: „ Ich werde dann mal Alucard besuchen und ihm einen Bären auf den Rücken binden."Er lächelte fies. Ali erschauderte. Er wollte also Lügen verbreiten. Hoffentlich keine gemeinen Lügen, dass Alucard eifersüchtig oder sauer auf sie machen sollte.

Alucard saß mit Integra und der Clique in Integras Arbeitszimmer und versuchten sich durch Pokern abzulenken. Integra sah auf, als Arot erschien. Alucard knurrte: „ Was willst du ?"Arot lächelte fies: „ Ich will dich bedauern. Deine Freundin Aliya..."„ Was ist mit ihr ?"„ Tja... Sie geht dir fremd."„ Das glaubst du doch selber nicht. Sie würde nie fremdgehen."„ Ach nein ? Warum fleht sie mich dann an, dass ich mit ihr schlafen soll ?"

„ Du lügst. Sie hat noch nie mit einem Kerl geschlafen, und sie würde nie fremdgehen, weil sie Alucard liebt.", warf Nico ein. Arot schaute sie missbilligend an: „ Halt dich geschlossen, du Göre." Nico knurrte: „ Du dreckiger Hund. Ich werde..."„ Ist gut, Nico. Für den lohnt es nicht, auszurasten.", sagte Alucard mit ruhiger Stimme und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Arot lächelte kalt: „ Armer Bruder... Mal sehen. Vielleicht schlafe ich ja mit ihr."Er verschwand. Alucard ließ den Kopf hängen. Kazu und Daniel riefen im Chor: „ Du glaubst ihm doch nicht etwa ?"

„ Tut mit leid, aber ich muss es wohl. Arot hat mich noch nie angelogen. Egal wie hart die Wahrheit war...", murmelte er leise.

Ali lag immernoch auf dem Tisch. Sie war eingeschlafen und erwachte erst, als Arot erschien. „ Was hast du ihm erzählt ?", rief sie sofort. Arot lächelte fieß: „ Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass du mit mir schlafen willst. Er glaubt mir, weil ich ihn vorher nie angelogen habe."Ali fing an zu weinen: „ Du bist gemein... warum nur ? Nur, weil du ihm schaden willst. Damit schadest du mir viel eher."„ Opfer müssen eben gebracht werden, kleine Aliya."Arot verschwand lachend.

Nach einigen Monaten kam Arot wieder zu Alucard. Dieser schaute ihn nur grimmig an:

„ Was kommt diesmal für eine Nachricht ?"„ Sie ist schwanger von mir. Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen. Tut mir leid, Bruderherz." Alucard ballte seine Fäuste, schwieg aber.

Ali war total am Boden zerstört. Arot erzählte nur Lügen und Alucard glaubte das auch noch. Unter Tränen schlief sie ein.

Sie schlief zwei Tage durch. Als sie erwachte, war der ganze Bunker durchleuchtet. Sie stutzte, doch dann wusste sie, was los war: Die Tage des Lichtes. Diese Tage waren lang und die Nächte kurz. Die Sonne schien dann so hell, dass Vampire sich einen tieferen Schlafplatz besorgen mussten. Ali hatte also die Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Sie verließ den Raum und suchte nach einem Standpunktapparat. Dort war angegeben, wo sich der Bunker befand: In Ghostville, ein ausgestorbenes Stadtviertel von London.

Ghostville war 20 km vom Hellsing Anwesen endfernt. Sie hatte also viel zu laufen. Doch sie schaffte den weiten Weg mit Umständen.

Als sie beim Anwesen ankam, nahm Integra sie glücklich in den Arm: „ Dir geht es gut...  
Bin ich froh. Sag mal, bist du wirklich schwanger ?"Ali schüttelte den Kopf: „ Arot hat gelogen. Das hat er mir selbst erzählt. Er hat mich nicht sonderlich berührt. Zum Glück auch."„ Erzähl das mal Alucard. Er glaubt ihm, wenn auch widerwillig." Ali nichte nur.

„ Ich weiß...", flüsterte sie traurig, „ Aber ich würde nie was mit einem Anderen anfangen."

Die Clique freute sich, dass Ali gesund war. „ Ich hab's doch gewusst, das dieser Kerl lügt.", sagte Nico glücklich und umarmte ihre Freundin herzlich.

Als endlich dunkel wurde, erschien Alucard. Er war nicht überrrascht, als er Ali sah: „ Na, hat er dich gehen lassen ?"„ Nein, ich konnte abhauen...", sagte Ali und schaute ihn an. Er schaute sie eiskalt an: „ So ? In welchen Monat bist du denn jetzt ?"Ali sank das Herz in die Hose: „ Du glaubst ihm, obwohl du weißt, dass er böse ist ?"„ Mein Bruder hat mich bis jetzt nie angelogen."„ Aber jetzt hatte er dich angelogen..."„ Woher willst du das wissen ?"„ Er hat es mir erzählt und ich werde wohl noch mitbekommen, wenn jemand mit mir schlafen sollte. Er hat mich nicht angerührt. Bitte, glaube mir doch, Alucard."

„ Nein, Aliya. Ich glaube in dem Fall meinem Bruder."„ Ich kann dir beweisen, dass er lügt."Ali weinte mittlerweile schon. Sie konnte das kaum glauben.

Nico und Sammy begleiteten Ali mit zu einer Frauenärztin. Sie bestätigte schriftlich, dass Ali nicht entjungfert und schwanger war. Alucard nickte, als er den Attest durchgelesen hatte: „ Verzeih mir, Aliya. Du hattest recht. Arot hat mich wirklich angelogen."Er schloss sie in den Arm und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Ali weinte. Aber nur aus Freude.

„ Jetzt ist wieder alles in bester Ordnung.", murmelte sie und kuschelte sich an Alucard,

„ Wir müssen jetzt nur mal gucken, was wir mit Arot machen. Der ist doch so stark."Alucard nickte: „ Wir müssen kämpfen für unsere Liebe."Integra wurde stutzig: „ Hast du gerade Liebe gesagt, Sklave ? Ich dachte, du könntest nicht lieben." „ Da habe ich mich wohl geirrt, Herrin."

Nachdem die Lichttage vorbei waren, erschien Arot mit einer Menge von Ghouls bei dem Anwesen. Die Einheiten schafften es nur mit Mühe, die Ghouls zu zerstören.

Nun erschien Arot. Er war sehr schlecht gelaunt und kämpfte ohne Erbarmen gegen Alucard. Der Kampf war heftig. Die anderen fieberten mit Alucard. Doch der hatte keine Chance. Arot durchbohrte ihn mit einem Silberdolch. Alucard war zu schwer verwundet um aufzustehen. Ali rannte zu ihm: „ Oh mein Gott, Alucard. Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Du musst leben."Alucard schaute sie schwach an und lächelte: „ Verzeih mir, meine süße Ali. Ich liebe dich. Das solltest du wissen..."

Alucard hatte nie vor den anderen gegenüber geäußert, wie sehr Ali liebte. Doch nun vor seinem Ende sprach er alles aus. Der Dolch hatte ihm direkt beim Herzen getroffen. Alucard verschied. Ali weinte und schloss den leblosen Körper ihres Freundes in den Arm. Dann stand sie auf. Sie hielt Jackal und die 454 Casull Automatik von Alucard in ihren Händen und zielte auf Arot: „ Das wirst du büßen... FAHR ZUR HÖLLE !"Sie schoss. Arot zerfiel zu Staub. Er schien nun endgültig erledigt.

Ali ertrug den Schmerz irgendwie. Heimlich weinte sie immer und hielt dabei immer die Waffen von Alucard in ihren Händen.

Nach einigen Monaten bemerkte sie, dass sie schwanger war... Von Alucard. Sie hatte keinen anderen Mann so geliebt wie ihn. Ihr ging es mittlerweile besser. Nico nahm sie deshalb mit zu einem Chinesen. Dort aßen sie gemütlich zusammen. Hinterher gab es Glückskekse. Ali öffnete ihren Keks und las den Zettel laut vor: _Für dein Glück wirst du ein Opfer bringen !_ Sie wusste nicht, was das sollte und hielt das für einen Scherz. Nico lächelte: „ Vielleicht bringt das dir wirklich Glück." „ Nein, Nico, mein Glück hat schon längst ein Ende genommen...", sagte sie traurig. Nico schaute sie wehleidig an. Sie wusste genau, wovon ihre Freundin sprach.

Eine Woche später hatte sie Urlaub. Sie las Bücher und machte so einiges, dass ihr Spaß machte. Eines Abends fragte sie Walter: „ Haben Sie ein wenig Zeit ?"„ Ja, natürlich, Fräulein Aliya. Ich habe jetzt ein paar Stunden frei. Was kann ich für Sie tun ?"„ Ich bräuchte ein wenig Abwechslung. Würden Sie mit mir einen Rundflug machen im Helikopter ? Ich bitte Sie darum."„ Aber natürlich. Das mache ich gerne."

Paar Minuten später flogen sie über London. Ali fiel das erst nicht auf, aber irgendwas bannte sich durch die Wege. „ Walter, sehen Sie das ?", rief sie dem Diener zu. Walter nickte: „ Das sieht doch aus wie..."„Wie... wie Alucards Penthagramm...", Ali konnte das nicht glauben, „ Bitte landen Sie, ich muss mir das ansehen."Walter landete auf einem alten Parkplatz. Dort trennten sich die Wege der beiden. Ali schaute sich in der Nähe des alten Parks um. Plötzlich bekam sie Wehen. Das konnte aber nicht sein. Das Kind wäre 4 Monate zu früh. Doch sie konnte das nicht verhindern. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf die Erde und spürte, wie das Kind kam. Es war gerade mal so groß wie eine Handfläche. Ali nahm es in die Hände: „ Lebst du, mein Kind ? Du musst leben. Ich darf dich nicht auch verlieren..."Doch das Baby war tot. Leblos lag es in ihren Händen. Ali bereitete ein Grab für das Kind und betete. Aus einer dunklen Gasse erschien eine Gestalt. Ali traute ihren Augen nicht. Es war Arot. „ Du... du lebst ?", fragte sie. Arot lächelte: „ Du wirst mich nie töten können, Aliya."Arot verschwand.

Ali schleppte sich auf ein Dach eines Hauses. Dort ließ sie sich nieder und dachte verzweifelt nach. Wenn jemand sie angreifen sollte, hatte sie immernoch die Waffen ihres Alucard. Doch erstmal geschah nichts. Zu ihrem Glück.

Nach einigen Minuten schien sich aus dem roten Penthagramm etwas zu bannen. Eine Gestalt bildete sich aus einer Unmenge von Blut direkt vor Ali. Als sie erkannte, was passiert war, fiel sie auf die Knie: „ Alucard..."Alucard stand vor ihr. Er zog sie hoch und umarmte sie fest: „ Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen, aber erstmal zu diesem kleinen Drecksbastard."Er suchte nach Arot und bekämpfte ihn. Diesmal schien Arot null Chance zu haben und wurde kaltblütig von Alucard ermordet.

Alucard kehrte zu Ali zurück: „ Du siehst so geschwächt aus, meine Ali. Was bedrückt dich so ?"Ali ließ den Kopf hängen: „ Ich habe dein Kind verloren. Vergib mir. Ich konnte es nicht verhindern..."Sie fiel ihm weinend in die Arme. Alucard tröstete sie: „ Du kannst nichts dafür. Das war Schicksal. Wieso sollte man dir deswegen Vorwürfe machen, Kleines ?"„ Ich dachte, du würdest sauer sein."„ Du bist auch nur ein menschliches Wesen. Das ist schon häufig passiert. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Ich bin wieder bei dir und wenn du willst, kannst du ein neues Kind kriegen."„ Von dir... aber nicht jetzt. Es ist mir erstmal zu viel."„ Das ist verständlich."

Die beiden kehrten Hand in Hand zum Anwesen zurück. Alle freuten sich, dass Alucard lebte. Nun verstand Ali den Satz des Glückskekses: _Für dein Glück wirst du ein Opfer bringen !_ Doch das interessierte sie nicht weiter. Höchstens, sie konnte mit Alucard für immer zusammen bleiben.


End file.
